


Not Today

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kate lives.<br/>Disclaimer: Bellisario and a lot of others own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

Kate doesn't hesitate. She shoots to kill. 

Except that one time, with Ari. And she learned her lesson. 

The bullet took her down, but didn't kill her. She was coherent when the ambulance took her away. Tony wasn't, which let Gibbs know what he'd suspected all along about their relationship. He made McGee drive Tony to the hospital afterward. 

"Don't forget flowers," he said. When Tony stared at him blankly, Gibbs went on, "Women like flowers. Even Kate." 

"Oh. Yeah. Right! Flowers." Tony nodded. 

"Get out of here," Gibbs said, cutting them both loose. There was still paperwork to be done, and then he'd head over to the hospital and sit watch with the rest of them. 

Ari might've thought someone would be getting funeral arrangements. 

Not today. 

Not today.


End file.
